Tired of Me
by OtakuMess
Summary: Izaya is constantly waiting, waiting for that day when the two friends he has will get tired of him. Everyone does eventually, but why hasn't that day came?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone's different. So painfully different. Nothing can ever be normal, a calm life forever out of reach. Even though everyone is different I'm still outcasted. Ice, fire, telepathy and the one guy who has super strength is still feared. "Shizuo the monster, don't be friends with that guy you'll be snapped in half," they say.

On a campus of people with different powers, no one but Shinra cares about the freak. Everyone's a freak and there are a couple of people who are ostracized. Me and that loner Izaya, no one would touch that fucker with a nine-foot pole. He is the essence of bad news. Izaya never really socializes with anyone but with Shinra occasionally. But he does deal information, he's the main source of all gossip on campus. And not trash gossip either, it's always right.

It's creepy, all he does is sit under that sakura tree, staring out at rest of the courtyard. I have no clue how he doesn't have telepathy, he can't read minds. His power is a tad bit weird, he's a kitsune aka part fox. Izaya has the entire package, red cat-ish eyes, black fox ears with gray tips, his tail a pure white. The weird thing is he has nine tails.

I repeat nine tails. That is so very rare, kitsune are not very common in the first place. He's an oddity but I'm not going near that guy, his evil grin says everything I need to know. It pisses me off, that stupid grin he's always wearing. Rumors say he controls the school, pulling the strings like a puppeteer messing around with the students play things. But there are so many variations of that rumors now one really knows the actual answer. It's the only rumor that doesn't have a clean cut answer, and of course, Izaya just smiles as the misconceptions spread.

I have no clue why Shinra is friends with him, Bad news is practically written all over Izaya. I never spoke to him but even Shinra says he can be an asshole. Shinra probably just wants to study him, he always was a curious man. And it's probably the only time to study a nine-tailed kitsune. Everyone is at least a tad bit curious about Izaya.

Shinra keeps trying to drag me to that tree, to meet Izaya. I just kinda gave up yesterday, it pissed me off on how persistent he is. Every day the constant bothering, In the break I'm Shinra going to get dragged to that damn tree. Izaya never goes to any classes but has the highest grades, straight A's. No boring lectures or forced work, just the pleasant smell of sakura petals for Izaya. It pisses me off, but what difference does it make, We'd both still be outcasts and school still would be boring.

The rang, signaling the students to go home. " Shizuo let's go, Izaya's waiting", Shinra said with his cheerful voice, tugging my sleeve. Students flooded the halls, some going home others to clubs. Shinra and I navigated the crowds, pushing past students to the courtyard. As we approached the tree Izaya stood up and smiled his signature grin, I was now noticing he had tiny fangs. Not as big has an actual foxes teeth but they were there.

" So you must be Shizu-chan, Izaya Orihara, how wonderful it is to meet you"


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

"So you must be Shizu-chan, Izaya Orihara, how wonderful it is to finally meet you~," Izaya said his crawling voice matching his ear to ear grin. His eyes shooting a playfully deceptive stare. It pissed Shizuo off, that aura Izaya lets out, so pompous and arrogant. His grin alone spelled manipulation. Those red cat-like eyes of his shot needles of poison.

Izaya was indisputably paler than expected, his jet black hair contrasting his off-white skin. Even though it was spring Izaya wore a black winter jacket with fur lining the ends. A matching pair of black skinny jeans clung to his thin legs. A red v-neck shirt topped off the not-school uniform he was wearing. One of his fox ears flicked playfully around as sakura petals filled the air. Izaya stuck his hand out for a shake, his smile widening as Shizuo's face grew red with anger.

"Don't leave me hanging Shizu-chan, it's not polite," Izaya teased, his grin changing into a genuine smile of sadistic happiness. Shizuo shook Izaya's hand, squeezing it with increasing rage filled strength. It turned into a stare off, a mutual hate already was established. One outcast versus each other.

"Strong grip you got there" Izaya commented playfully.

"It's my power, but you knew that already, didn't you" Shizuo replied.

"Of course, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, his gaze focusing.

"My names Shizuo not-" Shizuo said before he was cut off by a worried Shinra.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along," Shinra said, a thin veil nervousness covering his words. An elbow from Shinra to Shizuo's side signaled for him to let go. Shizuo begrudgingly let go, his face sour with anger. The thought of 'just deal with him. Just deal with it' ran through Shizuo's head. Shinra was one of his only friends, just do it for him, don't kill Izaya for Shinra. Shizuo ground his teeth as Izaya looked at his now red hand.

"Ooh, that actually hurt, let's play another time Shizu-chan. I love the competition" Izaya taunted. Shinra's face grew red with regret, he just started a forever fueled fire.

"It's great you guys are getting along, It's-"

" yes I know, Shinra, I owe you my time," Izaya said with a sigh. Shinra's face lit up with happiness, that's when Shizuo caught on. The entire purpose of Shinra's friendship with Izaya was that he wanted to experiment on him. Shinra took a pair of tweezers from his bookbag and Izaya's face got dark. Izaya bit his lip and dug his fingers into his pale palms.

" Remember I said no touching my ears," Izaya said, his smile returning to his face. The kitsune flicked his ears around teasing Shinra.

"What's so important with your ears" Shizuo mumbled in a snarky tone. Shizuo not even trying to hide his distaste. He was just sitting crossed legged on the grass with a bitter face. Izaya's face turned back to that sadistic smile.

" How naive, Shizu-chan, that's a secret," Izaya said moving his ears rhythmically. Shinra, still excited was examining his tails, questioning him on how they work. Izaya's face grew bored and disinterested, being questioned isn't the most fun. Izaya looked at the watch on Shinra's wrist, his face instantly saddened. He looked out to the gate of the of the school his face changing to an annoyed grin.

Two figures slowly came closer to the foot of the hill, they were two girls, twin kitsune. One dressed like a stereotyped book worm, other a gym student. Shizuo put the pieces together that those girls were Izaya's sisters. As the girls got to the tree their faces were painted with surprise.

"Ooh Iza-nii finally got some friends," The bookworm girl said with hints of surprise in their voice. Izaya rolled his eyes and he replaced his annoyed smile with a bored line.

" how many friends do you have Kururi? I would love to know" Izaya teased. He stood up out of the grass and waved goodbye to Shinra and Shizuo his face full of disinterest.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo had this hate for Izaya, no real rhyme or reason to it. His smile alone pissed Shizuo off, his aura so toxic Shizuo could barely stand being close to Izaya. Shinra was just too curious, Izaya being a scientific anomaly Shinra was instantly allured. A nine tailed mystery, scientifically and emotionally. No one really understands him and frankly, no one really cares to know. Izaya is the entire essence of distance, only talking to a couple people, and rarely at that. Shizuo wasn't even wondering what was in that flea's head. He didn't even want to see Izaya again.

All anyone's curiosity of Izaya would lead nowhere. The only end they would find is a dead one, Izaya even though he passes out secrets his life to anyone outside his family a mystery from his sisters to his household. No real information on the topic was to ever pop up into circulation around the school. Little whispers on the lack of information would fizzle out in days, nothing reliable, just rumors trying to fill in missing information. The lack of a clear-cut answer only amplifying the curiosity of the students, but their wariness stops anyone getting close to Izaya and that tree.

Shinra seeks this answer, a curious desire to know. From what Shizuo can tell Shinra isn't going to get any more information. Izaya just sits making one-sided conversations to fight the incoming silence. Hiding behind manipulative smiles to play off the awkwardness. Izaya's eyes continually unreadable, those red cat eyes hollowing out as the time drew by.

In class, Shizuo checked out of the familiar lecture till the freeing bell rang through the school hallways. As per usual, the students flooded the halls, talking with their friends, etcetera. Shinra's voice broke through the crowd, he was calling Shizuo. He ran up to Shizuo's side with his signature cheerful smile on his face. His bookbag hitting his side has he ran with a book pressed to his chest.

" Hey Shizuo can you do me a huge favor?" Shinra asked with his excited upbeat voice.

" Sure, what?" Shizuo said tiredly, wanting to go home.

" Can you give this book to Izaya" Shinra stated, giving the book to Shizuo. The title read," Psychology of the social Kind"

" He loaned it to me, Izaya needs it back today," Shinra said.

" Fine, you owe me" Shizuo groaned, waving by to Shinra. The doctor waved and said goodbye as he left the school campus. Shizuo dreaded the fact he had to interact with that devil again, Shizuo would just be happy no ever seeing Izaya again. Shizuo was honestly just bearing Izaya's presence for Shinra. A friend should at least try to not snap Izaya's neck.

Shizuo made his way to the tree begrudgingly. " Just give this damned book to that fucker" shizuo mumbled to himself. As he got closer to the tree there was a surprise, there was more than one person. And that person wasn't anyone he has seen before. The man stood tall with a lanky figure, slicked back fiery red hair topped his head. The red haired man's startlingly deep blue eyes stared threateningly at Izaya. At that moment Shizuo realized he was walking in on one of Izaya's information dealings. Shizuo hid behind a nearby wall and just listened to the passing transaction.

"I told you, Kasai, I don't have information on that person," Izaya said with an underlying film of nervousness, but his signature manipulative smile was still ever so present.

" I know you have it, Izaya, that fucker is the only person you ever talk to," The fiery haired man said.

" Fine rephrase it, I am not willing to give out information on Shinra kishitani"

" I see," the man said grinding his teeth in anger. He walked closer to Izaya, a ball of flames growing in his hands.

"Stop being so protective and give me that information," Kasai said walking closer to Izaya threateningly, his flames flicking in the air. Izaya pulled out a flick blade and smiled. It turned into a stare off, till a ball of flames went flying. The licking flames made contact with one of Izaya's pure white tails. Izaya ground his teeth in pain, whipping his flaming tail around and stomping on it to put out the flames. The tip of his tail now burned black.

"How creative, fire. How handy right" Izaya said, throwing his knife clipping the man's hair.

"Wouldn't it be so fun if we kept this game going, right Kasai?" Izaya threatened. The man, with his face sour with defeat ran away. Shizuo was surprised to say to least, what was going on. What did that man want, why did Izaya care? Shizuo stopped hiding and walked toward Izaya, book in hand.

"What the hell just happened flea?"


	4. Chapter 4

" what the hell just happened flea?" Shizuo said with angry infused words and confused eyes.

"Ooh, what a wonderful nickname Shizu-chan, I'm glad we are getting com-" Izaya said being cut off by Shizuo. Izaya was being held by his collar, pressed against the sakura trees trunk.

" Don't dodge my questions, what the hell was this" Shizuo threatened, confusion coating his words. How was Shinra involved, what is going on in general? Multiple questions spinning around in Shizuo's head, and no foreseeable answers in sight.

"Silly Shizu-chan, client confidentiality have you heard it?" Izaya teased, his smile oozing with forced intentions. Shizuo could tell he was hiding something, Izaya's smile wasn't nearly convincing. His eyes showing a mysterious story of unreadable emotion. A convoluted cocktail of masked emotion. No discernible, clear cut answer to be found of Izaya's pale face.

"Spill it flea!" yelled an enraged Shizuo, pressing Izaya's chest harder against the tree. shots of immediate threats spilled out of Shizuo's words. Izaya slightly flinching, his eyes still shooting daggers. No real progress being made, Shizuo steadfast on getting an answer, Izaya not budging from the "client confidentiality scheme".

"Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. Shizu-chan how very protective. The problem is done and done, no worries should be

had...my friend,". His words slathered in offhanded evil. Like an underhanded threat, Izaya's villainous voice amplifying his snake like intentions. There was this constant fake aura about him, like a veil of unfeasible, boundless possibility. A dragon's flames protecting the unknown treasures of the human soul.

The silence was growing, like a bubble of infinite awkwardness. Stares boring holes into the psyche. Growing pressure on Izaya's chest causing black and blue splotches to spurt and grow. A pained look grew on Izaya's face a cocktail of reflection and twinges of throbbing pain. A major surprise to Shizuo, no gasps or groans.

" The problem is fixed, the situation is handled I promise. No need to be roped into this" Izaya said his voice shaking, pain flashing in his eyes. Vulnerability seeping out of his voice. A loop being throw at Shizuo, something new. A slip up in his cover, leaving Shizuo with no reaction to pull from.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's wrist and stared into Shizuo's eyes, tearing his soul to shreds. Shizuo dropped Izaya, his red v-neck now stretched. Izaya grabbed his book out of Shizuo's hands and silently walked to the foot of the hill.

" Thanks, Shizu-chan, my promise stands," Izaya stated, mysteriously hints of happiness enlaced his voice. The sun began to set painting the sky beautiful orange and red varieties. The city calming down but Shizuo's mind still whizzing with questions. The uncertainty of the future filling the cracks of Shizuo's mind.

The answer to Shizuo's qualms didn't come. School continued as usual and Izaya returned to his normal trollish ways. Practically forgetting the conflict mere days before. The rivalry between the two shifting to a more underhanded stabbing. Nothing new but the intensity between the silent enemies, till the rumors started to spread. This one more dangerous than the multiple slipped secrets before.

" Did you hear some guy got ran out of town by one of the local gangs"

" Really! Who. Nothing has happened like that for a while"

" I forget his name, something with a k. Kasai! That's it"

" Wasn't he the guy who wields fire."

"Yeah, I heard he actually burned one of Izaya's tails"

"Really and he was run out by the yakuza, poor guy"

The rumors spread like wildfire, spinning out of control. The school was enchanted by the dangerous drama. To the point of constant stares on Izaya, Shizuo, and Shinra not limited to the school's attention. The burnt tip of Izaya's tail didn't help to get the attention off his head. Shizuo not usually taking interest in the school's stream of gossip but theories end up planted in Shizuo's mind.

How is Izaya related to the recent events, how is he related to Kasai being chased out. What power does he actually have, and Shizuo has this little inkling itching in the back of his head. That suspicion being Izaya has a little too much power, reaching into the gang territory. Izaya's promise was indeed fulfilled revealing the strings he puppeteers (allegedly). A new situation being born entirely. Snippets of worry latching onto Shizuo's conscious. How safe is this situation, what risk do they run?


End file.
